The instant invention is directed to a three dimensional embroidered border strip which may be used to adorn selected areas of walls.
Decorative border strips are and have been well known for a very long time. Dimensional wall border strips are known as illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,604. In this instance substrate sheets are attached to the wall. Self-adhesive appliques are removably attached to the substrate in selected positions. This arrangement is neither permanent nor formal.
The instant invention has for an object a decorative three dimensioned border strip which is formal in appearance and is permanent in design.
Another object of the invention is a wall border having a three dimensional pattern effect.
Another object of the invention is to utilize the beauty of embroidery in combination with a border strip.
Another object of the invention is the method of forming a decorative border utilizing an embroidered three dimensional border strip.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a decorative three dimensional border strip having transparent pattern areas.